One Piece Merchandise
Growth and Success In Japan, One Piece can be considered a stable product line and, in overall, most sold merchandises receive good sales. The most common manufacturer of One Piece toylines is Banpresto and most goods are manufactured in China and/or Taiwan where both labour and manufacturing costs are cheap. Because of interest in selling in Korea, many One Piece products carry the Korean One Piece Logo over the normal Japanese logo, which features a black flag behind the normal One Piece logo. Outside of Japan, most products are imported from Japan, either by subcontracted companies or directly by manufacturers themselves. Arguably, due to the failure of One Piece in America and lack of promotion from 4Kids, related merchandises do not get any success there. Toylines that do make it to high street retailers are often seen in "bargain bins". Related products are also absent from many toyline stock catalogs, when other anime toylines such as those derived from Bleach or Naruto series are found in great numbers. One Piece toylines have also failed to become a success in the UK, more so than in America. In the UK, related products are seldom seen being stocked in shops. Most fans seeking One Piece merchandises have to seek out specialist shops, buy them from conventions or self-import them from online sources. Since FUNimation took over the series, and with the release of their dubbed version, a whole new range of merchandises is due out shortly, as promotion for the series. It still remains unknown how successful their efforts will be. It is possible that FUNimation has given the merchandise license to Toynami, a company who's currently releasing US duplicates of Excellent Model's Bleach PVC figure line. They're believed to hold the license due to a One Piece product they've revealed at the 2008 Toy Fair, book-ends. http://tf08.figures.com/showgallery.php?cat=833. Companies Producing Merchandise Several companies produce toys and other related merchandises, as such as mirrors, school furniture, video games or food. 2 of the main companies releasing One Piece products are Bandai and Banpresto, wellknown in Japan to produce toys for every acclaimed Shonen Jump titles. Nevertheless, the most acclaimed One Piece toyline is the Portrait of Pirates series, produced by Megahouse, a company specialized in producing figures. A number of figurines were produced by Mattel, a toy making company that is based in China. Due to safety problems with a number of product lines produced by the company, on 14th August 2007 a number of toys were recalled. Amongst the recalled products were 345,000 Batman and "One Piece" action figures. Mattel recalling more Chinese-made toys. Books *One Piece Animation Logbook *One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book *Grand Paper Adventure *One Piece 10th Treasures Novels *Logue Town Novel Colorwalks *Colorwalk 1 *Colorwalk 2 *Colorwalk 3/Lion Data Books *One Piece Red Data Book *One Piece Blue Data Book *One Piece Yellow Data Book *One Piece: Rainbow Manga *regular volumes a.k.a. tankōbon : *One Piece Log Books Figurines Bandai and Banpresto have released and are still releasing a lot of figure series related to One Piece. Bandai began to release merchandises in 2000, right after the broadcast of the anime as it acquires the rights on the anime version, and since never failed to flood the market with One Piece goodies. Generally speaking, Bandai is focused on small to mid-size figures, sold with candies (the famous Ramune), while Banpresto produces mid to big size figures that can be caught in various UFO Catcher. Apart from those 2 companies, there's also Megahouse, which releases big size / high quality figures under the Portrait of Pirates brandline. Size ranges: small = 3 to 7 cm tall, mid = 10 to 17 cm tall, big = 22+ cm tall. Faithful figures Most of the released figures are made to reproduced manga or anime style version of characters, respecting coloring and scaling. Banpresto *One Piece Figure & Bank *One Piece DX Figure *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX *Ichiban Kuji One Piece *One Piece Chopper Kumitate Shiki Figure Bandai *One Piece Collection *One Piece Adventure *One Piece Magnetic Model, Magnetic Model 2 *From TV Animation One Piece Super Model Soul *One Piece Styling Figures *One Piece Locations Trading Figures *One Piece Grand Line Jewelry Girls Collection Misc. *Portrait of Pirates by Megahouse *One Piece Block Figures *One Piece Motion Figure box by Unifive SD figures SD stands for Super Deformed. These are mini-figures of about 5 cm tall, with big heads but little bodies. Most are produced by Bandai. *Get Together One Piece *Gum Gum no Gumi *One Piece Thumb Size Model Collection Box by Yutaka *One Piece Chibi Kore (Chibi Collection) by Yutaka *One Piece World *One Piece Figure Collection *One Piece Theater *Dragon Ball x One Piece Dream Fusion *Dragon Ball x One Piece x Naruto Unrivaled 3x3 Figure *One Piece Cool~! The Dream Pirate Boat Thousand Sunny Go **DX version, with Brook *One Piece Anime Heroes by Plex Gashapon Gashapon are toys embedded inside capsules that can be taken out from a vending machine by turning a crank in front of it. *From TV Animation One Piece Gashapon Grand Battle (2 parts) *One Piece Diorama World (4 parts) *From TV Animation One Piece Real Collection (5 parts) *One Piece Gashapon *One Piece VS Figure Gashapon / One Piece Battle (2 parts) *One Piece Full Color R Gashapon Keyrings/Keychains *One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain *One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain *One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain Cellphone Straps *One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Cellphone Strap *One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap Calendar/Posters Plushies :Note : Due to the number of plushies produced reguarding the series, only the notable plushies (I.e. ones produced as one-offs or in a collection) are listed below. *Chopper XMAS Plush *One Piece Fishing Plushies *One Piece DX Plushies *Ichiban Kuji One Piece CDs Video Games Games released in Japan WonderSwan * Become the Pirate King! (めざせ海賊王！ ''Mezase Kaizoku ou!) - Jul 2000 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP01.html Bandai WonderSwan Color * Legend of the Rainbow Island (虹の島伝説 Niji no Shima Densetsu) - Sep 2001 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP02.html Bandai * Treasure Wars (トレジャーウォーズ Torejaa Uozu) - Jan 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP03.html Bandai * Grand Battle Swan Colosseum (グランドバトルスワンコロシアム Gurando Batoru Suwan Koroshiamu) - Jul 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP04.html Bandai * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland (トレジャーウォーズ2バギーランドへようこそ Torejaa Uozu 2 Bagii Rando he Youkoso) - Dec 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP05.html Bandai * Chopper's Big Adventure (チョッパーの大冒険 Choppaa no Dai Bouken) - Oct 2003 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_line48.html Bandai Game Boy Color * Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! (夢のルフィ海賊団誕生！ Yume no Rufi Kaizoku dan Tanjou!) - Apr 2001 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece/ Banpresto * Grand Line Dream Adventure Log (幻のグランドライン冒険記 Maboroshi no Gurando Rain Bouken ki) - Jun 2002 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_2/ Banpresto Game Boy Advance * Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands (ナナツ島の大秘宝 Nanatsu Shima no Dai hihou) - Nov 2002 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_gba/ Banpresto - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/ao7j/ Nintendo * Aim! The King of Berry (めざせ！キングオブベリー Mezase! Kingu obu Berii) - Mar 2003 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_king/ Banpresto - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/ausj/ Nintendo * Going Baseball - Baseball of One Piece (ゴーイングベースボール Gooingu Beesubooru) - Mar 2004 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_going/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/before/04_0203.html Nintendo * Dragon Dream! (ドラゴンドリーム！ Doragon Doriimu!) - Apr 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/gba_one_dra/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/bipj/ Nintendo DS * Jump Super Stars (ジャンプスーパースターズ Janpu Suupaa Sutaazu) - Aug 2005 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajsj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/jss/g_jss_page.html Ganbarion * Jump Ultimate Stars (ジャンプアルティメットスターズ Janpu Arutimetto Sutaazu) - Nov 2006 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajuj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/jus/g_jus_page.html Ganbarion * Gear Spirit (ギアスピリット Gia Supiritto) - Aug 2007 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/software/ywpj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_onepiece/ Bandai PlayStation * Set Sail Pirate Crew! (とびだせ海賊団！ Tobidase Kaizoku dan!) - Aug 2001 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece2/ Bandai * Grand Battle! (グランドバトル！ Gurando Batoru!) - Mar 2001 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/other/game_og1_page.html Ganbarion * Grand Battle! 2 (グランドバトル! 2 Gurando Batoru! 2) - Mar 2002 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece3/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/other/game_og2_page.html Ganbarion * Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams (オーシャンズドリーム！ Ooshanzu Doriimu!) - May 2003 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece_ocean/ Bandai GameCube * Treasure Battle! (トレジャーバトル！ Torejaa Batoru!) - Nov 2002 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece_tb/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gotj/ Nintendo PlayStation 2 * Round the Land! - Land Land! (ランドランド！ Rando Rando!) - Jul 2004 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_land/ Bandai * Fighting for One Piece (FIGHTING FOR ワンピース Fighting for Wan Pisu) - Sep 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ps2_one_fight/ Bandai GameCube and PlayStation 2 * Grand Battle! 3 (グランドバトル! 3 Gurando Batoru! 3) - Dec 2003 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_gra3/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/og3/game_og3_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gogj/ Nintendo * Grand Battle! Rush (グラバト! RUSH Gurabato! Rush) - Mar 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ps2_one_rush/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/ogr/g_ogr_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gopj/ Nintendo * Pirates Carnival (パイレーツカーニバル Paireetsu Kaanibaru) - Nov 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_carnival/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gipj/ Nintendo * Battle Stadium D.O.N (バトルスタジアムD.O.N Batoru Sutajiamu D.O.N) - Jul 2006 - Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/g8sj/ Nintendo Wii * Unlimited Adventure (アンリミテッドアドベンチャー Anrimiteddo Adobenchaa) - Apr 2007 - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/index_opa.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/opua/opua_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/wii_onepiece/ Bandai * Unlimited Cruise Games released in North America Game Boy Advance * One Piece - Sep 2005 - Bandai GameCube and PlayStation 2 * One Piece: Grand Battle - Sep 2005 - Bandai * One Piece: Grand Adventure - Aug 2006 - Bandai - Namco Bandai * One Piece: Pirates' Carnival - Sep 2006 - Bandai - Namco Bandai Wii * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Q1 2008 Games released in Europe PlayStation 2 * Shonen Jump's One Piece: Grand Battle! In the UK this was a Virgin Megastores exclusive game and was on sale for a limited time only. Released September 30, 2005. * One Piece: Grand Adventure was released in Europe the 20 October 2006. In the UK, although a release date was issued for the game, the game was not actually available for purchase in store outside of imports or second-hand. External links * en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_main/ Bandai (Translated) * en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/games/games_onepiece.html Bandai (Translated) * Bandai America (Archived) * Namco Bandai America * en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/index_game.html Ganbarion (Translated) * en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/software/softwear_top.html Banpresto (Translated) * en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp Nintendo (Translated) Page Notes *''DX stands for 'Deluxe' and is often used to describe the merchandise as "above" average quality and are normally only found in UFO Catcher games.'' *''This is not a window shop, all One Piece merchandise is listed for informational reasons and not purchasing reasons. Please do not direct link to on-line shopping websites. '' *''Information written here is based primary on descriptions and info released on the merchandise and may not reflect the actual product described.'' Category:Merchandise